Sultan (IV)
, | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 35.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Koreanischer Mob | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 285 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = 40 Prozent Front/60 Prozent Heck | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.400 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Sultan-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Sultan (dt. Herrscher) ist ein sportlicher Viertürer aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Karin hergestellt wird. Ein Sultan muss auch für Stevie gestohlen werden, er steht vor einem grünen Haus in Berchem, Alderney und besitzt die spezielle blaue Farbe, allerdings keinen Heckspoiler, und schwarz lackierte Felgen. Handling Der Wagen verfügt über Allradantrieb, und demonstriert die Hommage an den weltgrößten Allrad-Pkw-Hersteller Subaru. Ferner ist er (mit etwas Übung) exzellent zu kontrollieren, was ihn für eine Verfolgungsjagd sehr empfehlenswert macht. Er übersteuert fast nie und hat, dank Antriebskraft an allen vier Rädern fast ständig Bodenhaftung. Sehr feine Korrekturen sind so möglich und auch eine Beherrschbarkeit bei Hochgeschwindigkeitsdrifts. Ferner tritt der Sultan brachial an, durchdrehende Räder erlebt man (außer bei Burnouts) dennoch eher selten – Allradantrieb sei Dank. Die Karosserie Die Front des Wagens erinnert sowohl an den Subaru Impreza von 2004 als auch an den Lexus IS der ersten Generation (Typ: XE1), der von 1998 bis 2005 gebaut wurde und auch unter dem Namen Toyota Altezza in Japan bekannt ist. Das Heck dagegen ist ganz klar einem Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V und VI nachempfunden. Die verschiedenen Modellversionen Den Sultan gibt es in vier verschiedenen Versionen: * Ohne Lufteinlass auf der Motorhaube * Mit Lufteinlass auf der Motorhaube * Mit zwei Lufteinlässen, einem Karosseriebausatz und Heckspoiler, wird von den Koreanern gefahren * Der Sultan, den man für Stevie stehlen muss, hat hinten einen blau-rötlich angebrannten Auspuff (→ Benutzung von NOS) * Es existiert zudem eine eigenständige Rallyesport-Version, siehe dazu den Hauptartikel → Sultan RS. Die Version mit zwei Lufteinlässen, einem Karosseriebausatz und Heckspoiler erscheint als Verkehrsteilnehmer in Liberty City und Alderney meist in einem satten Blau, was stark an den Subaru Impreza WRX STi erinnert. Die Motorisierung Der Wagen besitzt einen Motor mit 3,5 Liter Hubraum (Aufschrift am Heck: „3.5 TWIN TURBO“) und zwei Turboladern. Auch der Motor des Sultan erinnert durch die rote Lackierung an den Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, wobei bei diesem der Motor quer und nicht längs eingebaut ist. Ferner bleibt der Sultan der japanischen Linie treu, hochdrehende Motoren mit eher wenig Hubraum zu verwenden. Von den Drehzahlen her kommen allerdings Blista Compact und Futo höher. Auspuffanlage und Sound Der Auspuffsound erinnert stark an einen extrem aufgeladenen Boxer (vermutlich Vierzylinder-Boxermotor mit Blow-off-Ventil). Letzteres Ventil hört man bei hohen Drehzahlen hin und wieder „atmen“, ferner wäre ein aufgeladener Vier- oder Sechszylinder-Boxer eher im Bereich des Vorbilds von Subaru. Der Endschalldämpfer sieht stark nach einem Magnaflow ESD aus die typisch für amerikanische Tuner sind. Der Sound ist ebenso stark und klingt nach einem Magnaflow. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Häufig in Alderney City, Alderney anzutreffen, unter anderem als Gangversion der Koreaner # Manchmal in Algonquins Uptown bzw. Midtown anzutreffen GTA IV # Mit einer einzigartigen blauen Lackierung vor einer grünen Villa am Aspdin Drive in Berchem, Alderney (Stevies Autoklau-SMS) # In der Mission Blow your Cover # In der Mission Pegorino’s Pride # Taucht häufig in Bürgerwehr-Missionen als Fluchtauto auf Bildergalerie Sultan Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Sultan Sultan Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Sultan-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Der Sultan aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen Sultan (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|Das Bandenmodell des Sultan Sultanrs badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge